


Playing Dirty

by singeramg



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Mind Manipulation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: You had never been the paragon of good but Henry deserves better...
Relationships: Henry Cavill/ Black! Reader, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 35





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Umm… slick behavior, or slight manipulation, language, angst, and most obviously SMUT. Not really any kink involved…If you do not want to read Rpf smut then this is not the story for you and you should exit now. THIS IS FAIR WARNING!  
> This is from a prompt on my Tumblr and asked to make something out of the song Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson

_**You never make me stay** _

_**So take your weight off of me** _

_**I know your every move** _

_**So won’t you just let me be** _

_**I’ve been here times before** _

_**But I was too blind to see** _

_**That you seduce every man** _

_**This time you won’t seduce me** _

> Henry knew you were trouble from the moment he met you. Not because you would ever portray yourself as such, but because you didn’t know just how beautiful you were. You were the type that moved to your own beat and either you danced with it or you looked like the loon. You aura drew him in from the first moment you locked eyes with him at a get together thrown by mutual friends.

> You were unassuming. Maybe even naive as you twirled around the party, never sitting your cup down but simultaneously holding your drinks with practiced ease. With Megan the Stallion playing in the background he could see you singing “ **who gon handle me** ” Making everyone think you’d been in your cups as you danced, having fun, but only ever nursed one drink. You were tricky to place in a category. Harmless to most except him…
> 
> The conversation between you and Henry had been innocent enough. A shared interest in books led to a conversation about a new PC game set to hit the market. The conversation ended as soon as his current girlfriend, Kate someone opposite of you in looks caught sight of you laughing it up over something harmless.
> 
> Henry had been dating Kate and she was not a kind woman at all. In fact she was downright controlling and damn near emasculating and Henry being the guy that he was let her show out in public with shameful dancing and obvious intent but tried to correct the behavior in private. So when she came to meet you, fire in eyes, the unassuming girl you were smiled at and walked away not knowing the impression you left on him.
> 
> _**She’s saying that’s okay** _

_**Hey baby do what you please** _

_**I have the stuff the you want** _

_**I am the thing that you need** _

_**She looked me deep in the eyes** _

_**She’s touchin’ me so to start** _

_**She says there’s no turnin’ back** _

_**She trapped me in her heart** _

> Time passed and Henry had only heard whispers of you from that night. Mutual talks in passing about you being off doing whatever floats your boat. Henry found himself wanting to be the lighthouse to which you sailed. So maybe he tracked you down (he’d never admit he invited chaos into his life). The story officially being that he happened to be in the neighborhood and wanted some coffee. You don’t say much but agree to a cup of tea that leads to another and then a shared pastry and suddenly it’s dark. You need to be walked home…

**_Dirty Diana, nah_ **

**_Dirty Diana, nah_ **

**_Dirty Di-ana, nah_ **

**_Dirty Diana_ **

**_Let me be!_ **

**_Oh no_ **

**_Oh no_ **

**_Oh no_ **

> The walk home was a lesson in seduction that he didn’t know he would be getting nor did you know you would be giving. The innocent doe eyes, the tinkle of laughter, the slight bite of lips when you were thinking hard about what to say. How to play it cool enough so he didn’t think you were a dork. Just trying to let him talk and be himself. He was just able to be Henry and nothing else.
> 
> He had to admit that he missed that.

**_She likes the boys in the band  
_ **

**_She knows when they come to town_ **

**_Every musician’s fan after the curtain comes down_ **

**_She waits at backstage doors_ **

**_For those who have prestige_ **

**_Who promise fortune and fame_ **

**_A life that’s so carefree_ **

> So he stayed in touch and you let him. The small emojis turned into gifs and full blown conversations. His girlfriend was too busy with everything except being his. Kate was living for the clout and did not want to actually be with him. For every second he was miserable with his girl. You were everything the opposite. Never mind that you somehow remained respectful of his relationship the entire time you were around as his friend.

**_She’s says that’s okay_ **

**_Hey baby do what you want_ **

**_I’ll be your night lovin’ thing_ **

**_I’ll be the freak you can taunt_ **

**_And I don’t care what you say_ **

**_I want to go too far_ **

**_I’ll be your everything_ **

**_If you make me a star_ **

> You knew he was miserable. Now that you two saw each other often. Everyday, Henry looked awful. He actually seemed less so when he was away filming. That was saying a-lot because the Henry you knew was clingy. You had asked him ‘why stay he wasn’t happy?’
> 
> He could never actually tell you the truth…
> 
> He didn’t want to be alone and he wouldn’t admit aloud that he knew he wasn’t enough for you. So he just said he was tired of being alone. Kate made him feel not alone. Your heart breaks for the man in front of you. A big man to the world but just wanted to be small.

**_Dirty Diana, nah_ **

**_Dirty Diana, nah_ **

**_Dirty Di-ana, nah_ **

**_Dirty Diana_ **

**_Dirty Diana, nah_ **

**_Dirty Diana, nah_ **

**_Dirty Diana, nah_ **

**_Dirty Diana_ **

**_Diana!_ **

**_Diana!_ **

**_Dirty Diana!_ **

**_It’s Diana! Yeah, yeah_ **

**_She said I have to go home_ **

**_‘Cause I’m real tired you see_ **

**_But I hate sleepin’’ alone_ **

**_Why don’t you come with me_ **

**_I said my baby’s at home_ **

**_She’s probably worried tonight_ **

**_I didn’t call on the phone to_ **

**_Say that I’m alright_ **

> You let Henry stay in his bubble but he had no clue you had a needle in your back pocket ready to pop it. You had devised a plan and while it would break his heart, you knew of no other way to break the facade she had placed over him. Henry was the type to hold on until he was forced to let go. So you broke friend code. You went too far.
> 
> He never had to know as far as you were concerned. It was for the best and besides he needed you to protect him.
> 
> Protect him from the likes of her…
> 
> You had Kate followed. Sure enough you had enough proof that she was only with Henry for fame and as soon as he would leave she had other paramours that she saw. Taking turns spending their money and time. So you convinced Henry to spend a day with you. Told him you were taking him for a day trip to get away from the fans, work, and then press.
> 
> It was a set up. He deserved better so he’d get better…
> 
> Thanks to the folks you hired to follow Kate. You let Henry see them kissing on a cozy table at a cafe. Next door to a supply shop you just had to run into. You hid a smirk as you turned around to the commotion of Henry clearly pissed and hurt. Face red as he ranted against his now ex girlfriend on a crowded street. You came over as a balm to his pain.

**_Diana walked up to me,_ **

**_She said I’m all yours tonight_ **

**_At that I ran to the phone_ **

**_Sayin’ baby I’m alright_ **

**_I said but unlock the door._ **

**_Because I forgot the key._ **

> Kate tried that game of playing the victim, his career and lack of time. Henry starts to feel guilt but you don’t allow for it long. You call her out on the bullshit, you make it known that you believe that she is a sorry excuse of a woman. You let her words of pure jealousy flow from her mouth.
> 
> You’d counted on this. You forced Henry back to the car before his rage made him front page news. Then before you got in your car.
> 
> You’d told him that she was trash. She called you a whore and that he would be back.
> 
> You take him back to your place. You offer him peace and quiet and a place to be alone where Kate couldn’t find him. You let him rant and send him off to a shower.
> 
> He leaves his phone on the table and fate intervenes; like a perfect opportunity it rings showing the face of Kate. You picked it up with a smirk.
> 
> _“Hello Katie”_
> 
> _“What the fuck are you doing answering Henry’s phone?!”_
> 
> _“Oh wouldn’t you like to know. Shouldn’t you be with…what was his name Keith or was it Kyle? No I think it was supposed to be Tom today.”_
> 
> She sputters confused at how you know the names of her conquests. She figures you out quickly.
> 
> _“ You conniving BITCH!!!!” She screeches through the phone.”_
> 
> **_She said he’s not coming back_ **

**_Because he’s sleeping with me_ **

> _“ I think I am not the one who cheated on her boyfriend. Not only that, but wasn’t stupid enough to get caught. Don’t get it twisted lil Kate. I am not just a bitch. I’m THAT bitch. Tonight while you are trying to think of ways to get Henry back. I want you to know that he won’t be coming back because he is here with me. That I am going to spend the ENTIRE night fucking him. That I will be making him…well I just might as well be honest, I am going to make him cum so hard that your cheating ass will be a distant memory by sunrise. Get it through your skull that he won’t be coming back to you._ HENRY. IS. MINE. NOW.”
> 
> _“Fuck you bitch!”_
> 
> She screams through the receiver and you laugh in her face as she becomes enraged and words get more obscene. You hang up in her face tickled by her temper tantrum, sitting Henry’s black phone back on the table. Laughing to yourself at how good you had been at getting under her skin.
> 
> _“I wasn’t aware I belonged to anyone.”_
> 
> You hear the deep baritone from behind you and it makes you jump because you weren’t expecting it at all. You find Henry leaning on the door frame to the living room, sweats hanging precariously low and white tee-shirt pulling on his muscles. He doesn’t have a smile on his face and you worry that you might have stepped in it this time because he is clearly not amused. How much had he heard? There is a look on his face that you can’t place because he has never shown it to you.
> 
> _“I…I am so sorry Hen…”_
> 
> _“Save it. I don’t want your apology.Today was just a bit too convenient don’t you think? You saved me a lot of trouble so I guess a reward is due”_
> 
> He crosses the space of your living room and before you have time to process what is happening he is on you. His body is overwhelming compared to yours, and he captures your lips with his own. You can help but grin into the kiss as you know this was exactly what you wanted from the moment you met him. You don’t fight him when he lifts you up and he carries you to the bedroom he had just come from. You help him out his shirt, and he is stripping you bare, no concern at all as he rips off your panties. You leave him with no doubts of your consent and you relish in his groans in your ears that he gives as his thick length pushes into you. The confidence he had that you would be wet for him was astounding.
> 
> BDE for sure.
> 
> You know you look possessed as your eyes are rolling into the back of your head, before they shut closed and you cannot process anything beyond his cock tapping at your cervix.
> 
> Gods he was so deep in you, Henry is telling you about how long he’s wanted you and his intensity had never been one to be trifled with in normal conversation but add that to his steady, deep stroke and you were dripping, crying, clinging to this moment going beyond what you imagined. You hadn’t intended on your words leading to this action but you weren’t going to complain.
> 
> You had been waiting to let loose, show him there was more to you beyond the quiet lamb, he hadn’t realized you could be the wolf. You surprise him with a push against his pecs and he slides from you. However no time is wasted before you are swinging a leg over his pelvis as soon as he lands on his back, and strong hands grip your waist as you slide back down on his rock solid length. You can feel your wetness gushing over you as your walls flutter around him. Your words are incoherent as you gather core strength and ride him torturously slow.
> 
> You wanted to be unforgettable.
> 
> The way you tighten your pelvic floor around him ensures it. He will never let you go now. The way he looks up at you with lidded eyes and then pulls your body down so you can kiss him deeply again and he takes over thrusting up into your body.
> 
> This is nirvana for the body of you and when you finally release with a cry of his name, shaking, trembling uncontrollably, you know your neighbors will file a noise complaint.
> 
> Do you care?
> 
> No.
> 
> You never did.
> 
> You had gone after what you wanted and it paid off. You got your man.
> 
> **_Playing dirty had never been so rewarding._ **


End file.
